its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neu
Neu is a lead character in Universe Journey, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''Neu first appeared in the fourth episode of season three, and remains part of the current cast. She is an artificial life form, an android constructed aboard the ''A.S.S. Thrifty by Chief Engineer Foley and Lt. Com. Tokaladie to serve as the ship's pilot. Per advice from Lt. Com. M-, Neu was not activated fully formed, with the ability to learn and grow intellectually and emotionally. She physically resembles a human female, though has some unusual quirks. First appearance: "Neu Life" Performer: Kristin Green Argument for Sentience The A.S.S. expressed interest in replicating Neu, as she has been successful as a crewperson. However, Tokaladie and Foley have refused to share their specs or build another, comparing her more to a child than a machine. In the spring of 2427, Admiral Jenko oversaw a hearing as to whether Neu had the rights of personhood within A.S.S. territory. The case was brought by Admiral Jamieson, who had authorized Neu's build and service. Neu and her crew resisted, with Kahkay representing Neu and many of Neu's fellow officers testifying on her behalf. Upon realizing how fully developed Neu was, Jamieson attempted to drop the case. Jenko denied that request, but did find in Neu's favor, giving her the same rights as any other sentient individual ("Woman of Fauxman"). Time on the ''Thrifty'' Neu was activated in mid-2426. Her first words were "Four. Tea. Too." She didn't say much more for a few days, only being able to repeat simple phrases ("Neu Life"). She was hooked up to the Thrifty's computer and quickly learned much. Within days, she was speaking in full sentences, interacting with the crew, and piloting the starsheep. One of Neu's first actions was to upgrade the Thrifty's computer as a thank you gift for helping her develop. This backfired, as the computer did not have the emotional capacity Neu did and tried to make the crew extremely efficient in their stated mission. When they resisted, the computer attempted to kill them. Neu helped restore the computer to its previous state ("Waking Up Is Hard To Do"). Neu sought to fit in with the senior staff socially, believing it her purpose to do so. She hung out with them in her off hours and played games ("[[Show XXIX|The Universe Journey RPG Event]]"). She also went on away missions. However, she found humans hard to relate to, and struggled to form the bonds she desired. Though, she did become close with her laser pistol, Jeff. Neu did form a friendship with M-, having shared feelings of alienation, but hid their interactions for fear being close to M- would hurt her attempts with the others, M- not being well liked. Once Neu understood this hurt M-'s feelings, she took their friendship public ("Going Home"). Following Neu's trial for sentience, she was told she would have to give up being the Thrifty's pilot since she was not an official A.S.S. officer. Neu struggled with what she should do next, and her decision was not any easier after the starsheep was destroyed. Ultimately, she decided to attend A.S.S. Academy and become an official officer ("Universe Journey: The Musical"). A.S.S. Academy Neu enrolled in the A.S.S. Academy in the fall of 2427. She took along Jeff, who survived the destruction of the Thrifty. She was assigned to room with Sylvia Bernard, who went by the nickname 'Bernie' ("The Next Chapter"). It wasn't long before Neu was pulled into an investigation into the Echo Dimension department's slaughter ("Echo-Less"). She was deeply disturbed by the whole affair, and so refused an early graduation to join the second Echo Dimension team. That is, until Foley convinced her she was needed to get her friends home safely ("Tough Decisions"). Category:UJ Lead Character